Elvira and her Magical Comfort Recorder
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira loves music and dancing more than anything, but when Elvira gets her new recorder and do things in a naughty way, things are about to get the music worse more than ever...
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira and the Magical Comfort Recorder_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Hey, Yoshizilla-Fan! I've got something for you! Well...not really. It's just that Elvira made me sparkle, sparkle, sparkle!

_Disclaimer: Elvira and everybody else is in their right owners. Everything and everybody is in their own belongings, including Dimple and BabySUE._

* * *

Elvira was at White Hill's Angela, playing her new white recorder with a logo that says on it 'Super Looky' at the bottom, as Elvira grinned at her special white recorder, as she hugged it towards her chest and sighed happily.

"Man, I'm so glad I have a recorder with me!" Elvira commented as she started playing her recorder again. "Now this is what I call a recorder frenzy! I wish that everyone else in Rainbow City has one like me..."

Elvira then started to play a recorder of the song of 'The One' (Lighters) but only the course, before Elvira felt that she had actually the rhythm naturally.

"Man, that was fun!" Elvira exclaimed. "I'm glad that this recorder has what it takes to get a rhythm!" She then looked at her recorder, smiling as she narrowed her eyes, getting a naughty feeling. "Ya know... I wonder if I could play it down there..."

Without hesitation, Elvira pulled down the front of sweatpants and knickers, as she placed her recorder down to her privates, breathing in with her recorder playing sour notes, as she began fiddling with the holes on her recorder, with Elvira laughing, having quite a lot of pleasure of hearing the sound of music.

"Hahaha! Aw man, that was hilarious!" Elvira giggled as she began playing her recorder, using her private parts again, fiddling with the holes on it as the sound of the music kept flowing. "I wish I would had someone to do it with me!"

Elvira played her recorder, using her private parts as she moaned in pleasure for about 15 minutes when Gaby walked into her bedroom.

"Hello, Elvira! I'm making sure that you are-" Gaby said, but being interrupted by seeing Elvira using her pussy to play her recorder in the naughty way, as Gaby gasped covering her mouth. "Elvira! What are you doing?!"

Elvira stopped using her privates while playing her recorder, as she turned to Gaby, her eyes widened in shock as she saw Gaby being shocked as Elvira and Gaby both looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira and Gaby both looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces, after Elvira had suffered from using her private parts to play her white recorder. As Gaby was speechless of Elvira playing her recorder in a naughty way, Gaby left the room, feeling awkward.

Elvira started playing her recorder with her privates again, as she was doing it, she realized of something even naughtier as she grinned widely, starring at her recorder.

"Oh! I've just remembered something! What if I do something really play my recorder using my butt, and that will probably make the same music?" She exclaimed, getting an idea as she pulled out another recorder out of her butt, this one having a same colour and logo as she inserted it right into her butthole, glancing back at the recorder as she positioned it right. "Now... I just had to blow on it, and..."

Elvira farted loudly into the recorder, with the recorder playing its music as a result, as Elvira fiddled with the holes on the recorder automatically. Elvira gave out a evil grin, placing her first recorder back on her acorns, which where her vagina would be, fiddling with the holes on the recorder as she didn't queef into it, instead treating the trumpet like a penis, panting as she stuck her tongue out.

"Aw yeah... That's what I'm talkin' about!" Elvira exclaimed as she felt the urge to cum, continuing to fart into her second recorder as she was getting more aroused, pleased to hear her second recorder play its music better then the first one, a Elvira fiddled with the holes that were on each recorder on her first recorder faster as she tapped her left foot on the floor several times, as she was moaning in pleasure, hearing the sound of music.


	3. Chapter 3

Having gotten her jollies from playing with her recorders, Elvira headed into Rainbow City, with several of the girls chuckling as they mumbled to themselves, pointing at Elvira.

"Stop giving me those looks," Elvira commented as she growled in annoyance, rubbing her right arm as she looked down. "Why is everyone chuckling at me, anyway? They don't know what I did..."

Anna was walking around Rainbow City, where she turned around to see Elvira coming up towards and walked past her. She folded her skeletal arms together, eying Elvira. "Hey Elvira. Can you come over here for a moment?"

Elvira spotted Anna, nodding as she dashed on over to her. "Yeah, Anna? What's up?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Anna placed her left hand on her hip as she looked at Elvira. "You do realize that everyone saw footage of you playing around with your trumpets in a rather..." She coughed, closing her eyes briefly. "Undignified manner..."

Elvira scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Tsk! No way! Why would I have to-"

Anna sighed as she moved her right hand about. "It pains me to say that it is true, Elvira. Some girls in Rainbow City had recorded you pleasuring yourself with your recorders."

"Well, let's not be hasty, Mentor." Elvira chuckled. "I don't just pleasure with my recorders, no sir. I believe that pleasure myself with icing is much better than-" Elvira than gasped doing a simple suspired pose shaking her head in disbelief. "No...! That's impossible!"

Elvira's eyes then started to foam tears as she then run off in the opposite direction as Anna watched Elvira running along.


End file.
